


You Belong With Us

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Belong With Us

You heard him walk in the front door and you breathed a sigh of relief, your shoulders slumping as the tension eased from your body.  He had made it home safe.  You wanted to run into his arms and pepper his face with kisses, but you couldn’t and you knew it. 

Slowly walking into Bobby’s den instead you found both men pouring a glass of Hunters Helper, still in their boots and coats.

“A rough one?” you asked, walking up to John and wrapping your arm around his waist for a half hug.

“You have no idea,” Bobby answered, reaching for a third glass and pouring you a drink.

“Where are the boys?” John asked, shifting to the other side of the table and sitting down on the couch.

“Asleep.  Upstairs,” you replied softly. “You should have let me come with you.”

“Someone had to stay with Sam and Dean.”

“I love those little boys, you know I do.  I would do anything in the world for them,” you sat your glass down as you stood over him.  “But I’m also a hunter. I want to be out there helping John.  This was a bad one. You should have asked Ellen to stay with the boys and let me come.”

“Why don’t you head up to bed? I’ll be up later,” John answered.

Tears burned your eyes at his dismissal and without glancing at him or Bobby you went upstairs.

You fell in love with John Winchester the moment you met him.  He was handsome, rugged, and smart.  You both showed up to help your mutual friend Ellen with a werewolf problem and after a night of free shots at the Roadhouse, you went back to his motel room. And damn the sex was amazing.  When you parted ways the next day he stayed on your mind and when he called you a few weeks later for help with a vampire you went to him and never left.

You bonded with Sam and Dean right away.  They loved you and you loved them. For their birthdays you forced John to take time off and the four of you went to amusement parks and arcades.  You mended their scrapes and bruises, you played Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy.   You rubbed their backs when they were sick and put them in time out when one hit the other.  You took Sammy to the Zoo so John could teach Dean how to shoot a gun.   You slept on the bathroom floor of a cheap motel room in Indiana with Dean when he had food poisoning.  They were your sons in all but blood.

But John never let you in.  The sex was still amazing, but that’s all it was. Sex.  You weren’t a fool, John Winchester didn’t love you.  He stayed because his boys loved you.

And now you hadn’t been on a hunt for months, always left behind with the kids while John went out.

Well this time you weren’t going to stay behind.  You were a hunter and it was his turn to stay home with the kids. You needed a break, a chance to breathe fresh air and feel the rush of a hunt. 

When Rufus called Bobby’s phone earlier looking for a partner for a shapeshifter problem in Ohio you promised you would be there.  Grabbing the bag you already had packed and leaving a note, you quietly slipped out of the house while the men were in the kitchen, heading to the car you were borrowing from the junk yard. 

* * *

 

Returning to Bobby’s five days later you were exhausted.  When the shapeshifter was done you tagged along with Rufus to take care of a djinn in Indiana before heading back. The Impala was still sitting by the barn and you were slightly surprised John was still there.

A glance at the dashboard clock told you it was 2am and you couldn’t wait to crawl into bed and sleep. The lights were out in the house so you were quiet going inside, dropping your bag in the hallway and heading to the kitchen.

“How did the djinn go?” you heard from behind you.

Closing your eyes at the sound of his voice you slowly turned around.  “Good, it was an easy hunt.”

“I had to find out where you were from Rufus,” John said, his voice hard.

“I left a note,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders. 

“It said ‘went on a hunt’.  You didn’t say where or for what.”

You slammed your water bottle down on the counter, suddenly angry. “Why do you even care John? Because I wasn’t there to make the boys breakfast?”

He looked momentarily surprised at your outburst before anger clouded his features.  “You ran out on a hunt with no backup!”

“I was with Rufus. One of the best hunters I know.”

John took a step closer, his voice raised. “You just left. Do you know how worried we were?”

“We? As in Bobby and the boys?” you sneered, tears in your eyes. “Let me ask you something John Winchester.  Why are you with me? I’m pretty sure I’m not the only woman you are sleeping with.  So why me? It’s not love.”

John was trembling in anger as he advanced on you again, his face was red and you could see the rage in his eyes. “Every parent makes sacrifices for their children.”

As the meaning of his words sank in you felt your entire world crash around you. The sound of your open hand connecting with his face was satisfying, and you could see the red handprint forming as you shoved by him, taking the stairs two at a time and locking yourself in the bathroom.   A few moments later you heard the Impala tearing down the gravel driveway. 

The next morning you felt awful. Your body was sore from the hunt, your eyes burned from crying, and your heart was broken.  John never came home and you didn’t want to think about where he spent the night.

Once the boys were bundled up and outside playing you pulled Bobby aside. “I need to leave.  Can you stay with the boys?”

Bobby studied you for a moment. “Something tells me you aren’t running to the grocery store.”

You shook your head, afraid if you opened your mouth you would start to cry.

Bobby sighed. “He’s a goddamn idjit.”

You smiled. “I don’t know how to say goodbye to the boys.”

“You can’t just run out on them Y/N.  They don’t deserve that,” Bobby said.

You nodded, watching them play in the yard through the window. “I know.”

“I’ll load your bags in the Mustang.  She’ll take care of you,” he said, heading for the front door while you went out in the backyard to say the hardest goodbye of your life. 

* * *

 

You stopped in Indiana for the night.  You had already talked to Rufus and you were meeting him in Pennsylvania.  He seemed reluctant to take on a partner, and you knew the grumpy older man liked to work alone.  You suspected Bobby had a lot to do with Rufus calling and asking you to tag along with him for a while.

The next morning you woke up feeling miserable.  Driving through Ohio you found yourself crying so hard you had to pull off at a rest stop to collect yourself.   You missed Sam and Dean. You missed their shaggy hair under your chin when they hugged you and the way they argued over the orange juice.

You missed waking up next to John and hearing him hum in the shower, something you didn’t think he even knew he was doing.   All the things about that man you loved and missed and none of it was real.

Finally you made it to the hotel Rufus was at.  He wasn’t in his room so you showered, changed, and headed to the bar beside the motel.  Rufus wasn’t there either but you decided to stick around for a few shots, listening to the country band playing. 

When a stranger with dark hair asked you to dance you said yes.  Closing your eyes you tried to pretend it was John, not that he had ever danced with you, but the man didn’t smell right and you couldn’t convince yourself he was what you wanted.  So when he brushed a kiss across your lips you quickly pulled away, excusing yourself and leaving the bar.

Approaching your motel room the first thing you noticed was the black Impala sitting in front of your door.  John was leaning up against it, a guarded expression on his face.

“Rufus isn’t here,” you snapped, walking by him towards the room.

You felt his hand clamp around your arm. “I am not here for Rufus.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You,” he said, moving to grip your other arm as well.

“Hire a nanny John.  I love Sam and Dean like they were my sons and it’s destroying me to walk away from them but I will not be with someone who doesn’t love me. I don’t deserve that.”

“You are right.  You don’t,” he said, letting go of you and running both hands through his hair. “There’s never been anyone else Y/N.  You are the only one. I’m sorry for what I said, I was angry you thought I was sleeping around.”

“Well thanks for clarifying that.   Now goodnight,” you said, turning away from him again.  You were unlocking the door when he came up behind you, his hand pushing the door open so you both were inside.  You spun around in anger, throwing your purse on the floor. “What are you doing? We are done John. Go home.”

“I love you,” he said, his voice loud in the silence.

Your eyes slid shut for a moment. “John?”

“I love you.  I’ve loved you for a long time.  I kept you home from hunts because I couldn’t lose you like I lost…” he trailed off.

“You’ve never said or acted like you cared about me at all,” you whispered, wrapping your arm around your stomach.

“I was trying to protect you.  I can’t lose you,” he said again, his voice rough.  “You belong with us. With Sam and Dean.  You belong with me Y/N.”

You closed the small distance quickly, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing your lips to his.

When you finally pulled back for air John smoothed the hair from your face.  “So does this mean you’ll come home with me?”

“Tell me again,” you said.

“I love you Y/N,” John replied, kissing the tip of your nose.

“I love you too John Winchester.   Let’s go home to our boys.”

John pulled you back when you started for your bag.  “The way I see it, we have a babysitter and a motel room to ourselves.”

“I like the way you think Winchester,” you said, giggling as he pulled your legs out from under you and you landed on the bed.

John’s laughter rang through the room and you knew he was right, you belonged with them.

 


End file.
